Playing cards, such as the well-known fifty-two deck face cards, are easily and readily available. The cards themselves, individually and collectively, usually have no value other than for amusement. Many different games can be played with a single deck of playing cards, limited by the imagination of the players. Some card games require cards especially printed for that game, and these cards have little value outside the playing of that particular game.
Many games played with common face cards are games of chance. They have rules that require either the random selection of cards, or depend on the occurrence of events outside the control of the players. Other games that require some strategy are usually limited by restrictive rules of play.
At the present, there are no known games that use specialized playing cards in a themed card set that enable a player to interact with a video media format and create a unique combination of components that competes against the combinations of other players.
This invention will allow a group of two or more players to play a strategic card game while viewing a video media presentation of the players' choice. The video media presentation will dictate the play and flow of the game, while certain cards will enhance the strategy aspect and outcome of the game.